Rishi Kohli
Name: '''Rishi Kohli '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Detroit Central High School Hobbies and Interests: Cricket, playing guitar, cracking jokes Appearance: Rishi is 6ft tall and weighs 182lbs. He is of Indian heritage with short black hair and dark brown eyes. His eyebrows are thick and dark and his face is chubby overall. His ears are round and stick out but his nose is crooked from being broken. He has a dark mole on the left side of his chin. Rishi dresses very casually in tracksuits and hoodies. He wears a necklace with a small figurine of Ganesh on it Biography: Rishi is the 2nd son of a poor family. His older brother Rohan was set to inherit their father’s shop, which sells second-hand electronics, until it was discovered he had no head for business at all. Rishi is a worker by nature and relished the chance to take on a bigger responsibility in the shop, and in the eyes of his father. With Rohan floundering there is conflict in the family. Rishi shares their father’s work hard work ethic but doesn’t seriously scorn his brother; instead he tries to motivate him into finding his calling in life. Rishi’s grades aren’t high enough for him to seriously consider getting out of poverty himself, but he hopes with his business acumen he can turn the shop into something that can afford his children to better themselves. To earn extra money Rishi persuaded his brother to join him in house clearing, together they worked for an agency that cleared out the homes of the deceased or evicted. Plenty of heavy lifting has given Rishi strong muscles but you’d have to look under a quite a bit of fat to find them. Rishi isn’t a vegetarian but doesn’t eat beef. Rishi’s diet isn’t fantastic, most of their meat is fatty and tough but they get it their Uncle Ramesh who works at a slaughterhouse. Being a heavy guy makes Rishi slow on his feet and he gets tired very quickly from running. Rishi shares a love of cricket with his brother and they play together with anyone they can find. Rishi is a strong bowler and uses his strength as a batsman to make up for his lack of agility. He has been teaching himself to play guitar after acquiring one second-hand from a friend and does well in school when it comes to music. The rest of his grades are poor, but since he doesn’t skip class (his father has been very firm on this matter) they are good enough for him to struggle through. The real highlight of school for Rishi is the social side. Rishi is well known as a joker in Detroit Central, mostly this is at the expense of poor teachers but he toes the line with the music teacher. Rishi dislikes people he thinks have been born into money rather than working for it but knows this has a little more to do with envy than he’d like it to. Rishi will quite readily share this distaste with anyone. Rishi has been mugged before, and received his crooked nose after looking the leader in the eyes too long for his liking. His father walked in on him as he was picking up his cricket bat and after a heated argument forbade him from going looking for revenge, assuring him that Karma would catch up with the muggers in the end. Rishi felt this was less religious loyalty and more fear that the shop would become a target but he held his tongue and obeyed his father, though the dinner table was frosty after this. He wasn’t the best looking of guys before this incident but he has never really had time for girls so he didn’t feel cheated by fate. Although Rishi gets on with most people at Detroit Central some people resent his working for landlords when everyone in the area has had the threat of eviction over their heads at times. Rishi accepts this and professes if there was other work he would take it. He doesn’t hang around with Muslims because of the animosity between their cultures but is otherwise friendly with most people. Advantages: Rishi is very strong and can take a punch. He is brave and hands on in his approach to life. He doesn’t have many enemies at Detroit Central. He can throw balls, or rocks, very hard and fast after playing so much cricket. Disadvantages: He isn’t quick on his feet at all, and he can’t run any real distance. His dislike of the rich will put him at odds with students from Silver Dragon Academy. Designated Number: Team 13 B. --- Designated Weapon: Additional Rations Conclusion: A Detroit Central kid alone on a team of Silver Dragons. Can Rishi set aside his prejudices and co-exist with his team? Mentor's Comment: If Rishi will cooperate... he's the team's muscle. If. The above biography is as written by VinnyMcQ. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Karen Ruiz Collected Weapons: Additional Rations (Assigned Weapon) Allies: 'Simon Porter '''Enemies: 'Ferric Tam, Karen Ruiz 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Rishi woke up in the forest, and almost instantly met up with his Team Thirteen teammate, Simon Porter. Together the two planned to travel through the rainforest, past the tar pits, to reach the hotel, while at the same time searching for their other team members. Soon thereafter, they were met by Silver Dragon Academy's Ferric Tam, who insulted Rishi, due to his lower class, Detroit status. Ferric's Orange Team teammate Brennan also showed up, recognizing Rishi from school. However, the initial impression from Ferric caused the two groups to go their separate ways. In the rainforest, Rishi and Simon spotted Todd Hudson, and Alicia White, who was injured. Simon went to aid Alicia, as Rishi looked on from behind the bushes. Seconds later, he was shot to death by a sneak attack from Karen Ruiz. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' "Rishi proved that sneak attacks are effective in this game, no matter how big you are. Extra size just makes you a bigger - and easier - target!" - TV Staff '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *According to VinnyMcQ's introductory post, Rishi's extra clothing is a set of cricket whites. *In his death post, Rishi, as per his Indian heritage, met death herself, who reincarnated him as a tree. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rishi, in chronological order. *At Home In The Forest *King of the Jungle Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rishi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters